Evil Walks
by MicroSpider
Summary: I am Hlín, goddess of consolation and protection. Wife of Loki, God of Mischief and Lies, we're on a mission to banish Thor and take our rightful place on the throne of Asgard. This is my first Loki fanfic, so please be nice and enjoy! Rating may change.
1. Evil Walks

I am Hlín, pronounced Lean.

Goddess of consolation and protection.

Also I am the beloved wife of Prince Loki of Asgard, God of mischief and lies; although he has never done either to myself, or I to him.

I am 25 Midgardian years old and 2500 years in Asgardian.

Raised in a home on the outskirts of the castle walls, my parents were in charge of the Royal Stables, taking me along with them.

I became fast friends with Princes Loki and Thor, who visited the stables everyday to play with me.

We grew up together and when my parents died in my nearing adolescent years, Queen Frigga and the Allfather welcomed me into their home.

Loki and myself became more than friends.

We told each other everything, barely ever leaving each others sides.

When i entered my life as a young women, Loki proposed to me and we, wed soon after.

Never have i been regarded as pretty on Asgard apart from in the house of Odin.

I'm not built like other women from my realm, this makes normal women look down on me.

Literally.

In Midgard sizes, my chest would be a 34 E, I have a small waist but rather round buttocks.

I am also shorter than all other Asgardians and stand at 5'6", instead of 5'8" or over.

My skin if freckled, not clear and porcelain like.

Wavy auburn hair frames my face wildly, making my dark brown eyes pop out .

I may not be typically beautiful but I am more aesthetically pleasing than a Bilgesnipe.

But everyone looks better that a Bilgesnipe, they are truely vile creatures.

Now, we are currenly at Thor's coronation of which should be Lokis.

I love Thor he is one of my true friends, yet he does portray the act of an overgrown child at times and i hate to say that he doesn't have sheer will to rule Asgard.

It broke Loki when Odin chose Thor for his heir and not himself.

Loki may not have his older brothers strength or huge muscular build, he has intelect, magic and passion for things other than food, maids and killing beasts.

I would do anything if it meant my love could have the crown he deserves and he knows that too.

Anything.


	2. Chapter 1

I stood beside Loki as the Allfather did Thor's coronation, gripping his hand.

I was clad in emerald green gown floor length gown with a bit too much cleavage.

My hair braided into a halo around my head.

Odin stood in front of a kneeling Thor

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my first born. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjölnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal! It's a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across my realms in the time of the great beginning."

The crowed cheered loudly, echoes vibrating around the palace walls and Loki grasped my hand tighter.

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?"

"I swear," Thor spoke loud enough for the large crowd of people to hear.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?" Odin continued

"I swear," Thor boomed again.

"Do you swear to cast aside your selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?"

"I swear!" Thor roared raising his hammer, making the crowed cheer.

"And on this day, I Odin, All-Father, will proclaim you..." Odin paused looking up slightly

"Frost Giants."

Odin hurried from the great hall, Thor following outraged and Loki pulling me behind him as we made our way behind them.

I would like to say we were surprised, but we were the ones that let them in.

Oops?

We all entered 1

I stood beside Loki as the Allfather did Thor's coronation, gripping his hand.

I was clad in emerald green gown floor length gown with a bit too much cleavage.

My hair braided into a halo around my head.

Odin stood in front of a kneeling Thor

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my first born. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjölnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal! It's a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across my realms in the time of the great beginning."

The crowed cheered loudly, echoes vibrating around the palace walls and Loki grasped my hand tighter.

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?"

"I swear," Thor spoke loud enough for the large crowd of people to hear.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?" Odin continued

"I swear," Thor boomed again.

"Do you swear to cast aside your selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?"

"I swear!" Thor roared raising his hammer, making the crowed cheer.

"And on this day, I Odin, All-Father, will proclaim you..." Odin paused looking up slightly

"Frost Giants."

Odin hurried from the great hall, Thor following outraged and Loki pulling me behind him as we made our way behind them.

I would like to say we were surprised, but we were the ones that let them in.

Oops?

We entered the weapons vault, where the Destroyer had incinerated the Frost Giants and their limbs lay frozen over.

Thor flared his nostrils

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" He hissed in pure anger, making me jump slightly.

Loki wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to him, sensing the discomfort Thor's anger was giving me.

Odin stood at the head of the vault

"They have paid. With their lives. To destroy it at its work, casket is safe and all is well."

Thor now looked positively distraught

"All is well? They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants have stolen even one of these relics..."

"They didn't!" Odin yelled over him.

Loki and I stood still inspecting our handy work.

"Well I want to know why?" the angry blonde demanded.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotun" Odin replied, checking an artifact.

"He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable" Thor took to insisting.

Odin paused turning to him

"What action would you take?" he asked in curiosity.

Thor grinned, full of malice

"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never dare to cross our borders again."

"You're thinking only as a warrior."

Thor turned red again.

Is that a forehead vein I see?

"Well, this was an act of war!"

Odin huffed

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"Look at how far they got!" there goes that vein again.

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed" Odin spoke calmly to his raging eldest son.

"As King of Asgard..."

"But you're not King!" Odin shouted

"Not yet."

Oohh strike him where it hurts!

Odin left abruptly leaving a fuming Thor to storm off through the doors too.

I admit I felt slightly bad to see one of my oldest friends/brother-in-law so upset, but I must do what is right for Asgard.

the weapons vault, where the Destroyer had incinerated the Frost Giants and their limbs lay frozen over.

Thor flared his nostrils

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" He hissed in pure anger, making me jump slightly.

Loki wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to him, sensing the discomfort Thor's anger was giving me.

Odin stood at the head of the vault

"They have paid. With their lives. To destroy it at its work, casket is safe and all is well."

Thor now looked positively distraught

"All is well? They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants have stolen even one of these relics..."

"They didn't!" Odin yelled over him.

Loki and I stood still inspecting our handy work.

"Well I want to know why?" the angry blonde demanded.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotun" Odin replied, checking an artifact.

"He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable" Thor took to insisting.

Odin paused turning to him

"What action would you take?" he asked in curiosity.

Thor grinned, full of malice

"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never dare to cross our borders again."

"You're thinking only as a warrior."

Thor turned red again.

Is that a forehead vein I see?

"Well, this was an act of war!"

Odin huffed

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"Look at how far they got!" there goes that vein again.

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed" Odin spoke calmly to his raging eldest son.

"As King of Asgard..."

"But you're not King!" Odin shouted

"Not yet."

Oohh strike him where it hurts!

Odin left abruptly leaving a fuming Thor to storm off through the doors too.

I admit I felt slightly bad to see one of my oldest friends/brother-in-law so upset, but I must do what is right for Asgard.


	3. Chapter 2

Loki and myself headed straight to our chambers for me to change from my dress.

Once inside I ripped the hideously feminine clothing from my body and sent it to the floor.

"Shame. I rather liked that one" Loki spoke, sitting down on our monstrosity of a bed.

I turned to him clad in my under garments, hands on hips

"You only like the fact that it barely covered my chest!" I raised my voice jokingly.

He tilted his head, raising his eyebrow in agreement smirking

"Very true" he paused frowning

"Are you okay my love? You seemed jumpy back in the vault."

I rolled my eyes sighing

"Of course I am okay. Thor just doesn't tend to raise his voice so much and it made me nervous."

Opening the doors of our large closet I pulled out my armor.

I tugged on my leather trousers and knee high boots.

Loki groaned behind me

"Must you bend like that when you get dressed? It makes me want rip the clothes back off of you!"

I giggled at his not un-normal behavior.

"Oh hush and help me lace up the back of this stressfully tight tunic" I sighed in irritancy.

I slipped the tunic over my head, missing my hair narrowly.

A hot breath tingled across my neck

"Breath in."

I sucked in breath as much as I could.

Loki quickly laced up the back of the tight tunic.

I felt kisses started to trail up my neck along my jaw.

Shakily I exhaled.

Loki wrapped his arms around my waist

"We stopped Thor's coronation. We need to make sure he goes to Jotunheim" he whispered in my ear, making chills run through me.

I turned round and pulled his lips to mine molding mine to his.

Then slowly tearing them away

"What are we waiting for? Let us show the nine realms who the true king of Asgard is" I whispered back, tugging him down to where we both knew Thor would be throwing a hissy fit, or a table.

As we entered the room Thor did indeed flip a table

"It's unwise to be in my company now, brother, sister. This was to be my day of triumph."

It's still strange that he refers to me as his sister, even if I am by law.

"It'll come. In time" I tried to soothe him so we could manipulate him.

Loki gripped my waist once more

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again. Next time with an army."

Thor nodded

"Exactly!" he boomed.

Loki sighed

"There's nothing you can do without defying father."

Thor gave us a knowing look.

Wow, that was easy.

I gasped in 'Horror'

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I know that look!" I cried.

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!" Thor insisted.

"Thor, it's madness!" Loki raised his voice.

Just then Lady Sif and the warriors three entered the room

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg asked, eating a huge leg of meat.

Classy.

"We're going to Jotunheim" Thor announced joyously.

Fandral's eyes widened

"What? This isn't like a journey to earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder, the mortals worship you as a God! This is Jotunheim!" he said in disbelief.

Thor paced up and down

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim. Defeated their armies and took their casket! We would just be looking for answers."

"It is forbidden!" Sif shouted at the gullible blonde.

Thor smiled

"My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious battles?"

"You did" Hogun admited.

Thor turned to the meat eating warrior

"And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent you though you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"

Volstagg shrugged

"You did" he ripped off more of the meat savagely.

The blonde was now on a roll

"Yes! And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"

"I did!" Sif laughed at him.

Thor paused

"True, but I supported you, Sif."

Finally he turned to me

"Hlín, who scolded those that jested over your vast bosom and small stature?"

Great we're bringing my chest and height into this.

"Loki did" I smiled as Loki squeezed my waist.

"Again, true, but I did most of the chasing" Thor smirked, then turned to look at all of us together.

"My friends, we're going to Jotunheim."

"As soon as we get into Jotunheim, open up your telepathic link. It might help" I whispered to Loki, kissing his cheek as we exited the room.

We stood before the small golden dome at the end of the rainbow bridge.

Volstagg with his axe, Hogun with his morgenstern, Fandral and his foil, Sif and her double edged spear.

Thor had his beloved hammer, Loki had concealed his knives and I myself had a golden bow and sharp tipped arrows slung across my body.

"Good Heimdall?" Loki asked the gold clad gate keeper.

Heimdall stared at all of us

"You're not dressed warmly enough. Do you think that you can deceive me?"

Loki's eyes widened

"You must be mistaken..."

Thor pushed past us

"Enough! Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened?" Heimdall told us.

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?"

Thor walked past Heimdall, the others followed behind, Volstagg turned to Loki, who still had my waist

"What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?"

The others laughed and I scowled at him, poking my tongue at them as they looked away, for mocking my husband.

We entered the lit up dome

"Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard by Frost, will remain closed to you. And you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim" Heimdall warned us.

Volstagg looked at him

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?"

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim, and with you upon it."

Thor smiled cheerfully

"I have no plans to die today."

"None do."

Loki and myself slipped next to Heimdall

"Once we're gone in form the Allfather of our where abouts."

Heimdall gave a stiff nod.

Suddenly the bifrost sucked the lot of us in.


	4. Chapter 3

Jotunheim.

It was colder than Loki's piercing eyes if you had wronged him or myself.

All the ice was a pure powder blue and cracked as far as the eye could see. Not a pleasant place but an important part of our plan.

We all turned to take in the surrounding.

I quickly placed my hood over my head to expel the chill from my skin.

Hogan shifted forward

"We shouldn't be here."

Thor decided to ignore his friends comment and proceed

"Let's move."

We all followed cautiously, I gripped my husbands hand through my leather gloves.

"Where are they?" Sif asked, flickering her gaze around underneath her hood.

Thor looked to the surrounding glacier

"Hiding. Cowards always do."

"You have come a long way to die, Asgardians?" A deep husky voice echoed above us.

Thor glared up trying to perceive the source

"I am Thor Odinson."

"We know who you are." Stated the voice that was probably King Laufey.

Thor finally noticed a throne across the ice where a giant blue man with red eyes sat.

To one of perfection he might have seemed repulsive, although to myself the scars and battle wounds told history and gave character to the tantalizing giant.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor demanded flaring his large nostrils.

King Laufey smirked

The house of Odin is full of traitors" he replied.

Yes, myself and Loki.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor roared in anger.

Hon, they're not lies so get your hammer out of your ass!

Dear I do not believe Thor's ass could contain Mjölnir as funny as it would be.

I stiffened slightly then remembered the link I told Loki to make.

Sorry my love.

No need to apologize my dear, just try to keep it down please.

Not what you said last night.

That was an entirely different situation.

Laufey stood from his throne abruptly, his eyes full of pure hate

"Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it! You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man."

Suddenly Frost Giants started to emerge and close in on us from all angles

"Well this boy has grown tired of your mockery" Thor stated.

Loki gently released my had and stepped to Thor

"Thor, stop and think! Look around you. We're out numbered!" he whispered hurriedly to his brother, we really didn't need to die, Odin was meant to stop us before we reached Jotunheim.

"Know your place, brother!" Thor snarled shouldering Loki and glaring back up at Laufey.

I wish to gut hand him over to those giants and have him done with! Such a man shouldn't take rule of a realm!

And that my love is why we have this plan, do not fear.

King Laufey stared down at us

"You know not what your actions would unleash. I do. Go, now! While I still allow it."

Laufey walked closer to Thor and Loki.

Loki held sight with the blue being

"We will accept, you're most gracious offer," he turned to leave Thor and clutched my hand.

Thor was still looking at Laufey, reluctant to leave,

"Come on, brother!" Loki whispered to him.

Thor reluctantly turned to leave the Jotun palace of sorts,

"Run back home, little princess" the Frost Giant sentry mocked.

"Damn!" Loki and I spoke together, I released his hand and went to unhook my bow from my body.

Thor's hammer extended and he hit the Frost Giant with it sending him flying into nearby ice.

"Next?" Thor grinned.

Frost Giants started attacking from all areas.

I pierced the ones approaching myself straight through the skull, their heads shattering upon impact.

Thor grinned from my side

"At least make it a challenge for me!" He grinned up at Laufey who was watching his men fight.

More of them started to appear.

"Don't let them touch you!" cried Volstagg from away.

Love are you faring well?

Yes my dear, and yourself?

These creatures are stupid and my magic is proving useful.

I turned around just in time to notice a Frost Giant grabbing Loki's wrist, but it was turning blue, creeping up his veins.

Quickly I shot the giants heat with an arrow, destroying it immediately.

I think the Allfather needs to talk to you.

I-I agree.

"Thor!" Shouted Sif.

Loki turned away

"We must go!" He yelled.

Thor smiled at them hungrily

"Then go!" He threw his hammer.

Suddenly everything was cracking and a bilgesnipe was released from the ice.

"RUN!"

We ran quickly, desperately away, we reached the edge of the glacier where we were first dropped.

"Heimdall open the bridge!"

Nothing happened, the bilgesnipe crept up in front, climbing over the side.

"Oh god!" I whispered clutching Loki who appeared next to me.

Mjölnir flew straight through it's mouth killing it instantly.

Behind us thousands of Frost Giant sneered viciously, cornering us.

Love you did remember to alert the guard of the happening?

Of cause Hlín my love.

A blinding rainbow light cracked above us, the bridge!

Suddenly Odin appeared ridding the eight legged Sleipnir, brandishing his scepter.

"Father! Let's finish them together!" Thor yelled joyously, raising his hammer in triumph.

Odin grimaced

"Silence!"

King Laufey suddenly extended up from the ice in front of Odin.

"Allfather. You look weary" Laufey smirked his blood red eyes peering into Odin's single eye.

"Laufey, end this now" Odin reasoned with him.

Laufey shook his head ever so slightly

"Your boy sought this out."

Odin stood taller

"You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this, here and no. Before there's further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for. War and death" Laufey flickered his eyes at Thor briefly.

"So be it."

Laufey went to hit Odin from his horse but we were all suddenly emerged in the blinding light of the bifrost's bridge.


	5. Chapter 4

We landed in the golden domed bifrost, Volstagg and Hogun supporting an injured Fandral.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor asked Odin angrily and confused.

Odin removed the sword from its stand and tossed it to Heimdall.

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" He snarled.

"I was protecting my home!" Thor exclaimed.

I moved around the center and made my way to my husbands side.

Odin turned to Thor angrily

"You cannot even protect your friends! How can you hope to protect a kingdom?"

He then saw the warriors Three and Sif

"Get him to the healing room now!"

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if we are afraid to act! The Jotuns must learn to fear me! Just as they once feared you" he spoke proudly with determination.

Odin stood over him from the raised platform

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You've forgotten everything I taught you! About a warriors patience."

"While you wait and be patient, the nine realms laugh at us! The old ways are done! You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!"

Getting brave there are we?

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin yelled at his eldest son, making me jump slightly.

Thor started turning red

"And you are an old man and a fool!" He yelled back.

Odin looked down slowly

"Yes, I was a fool. To think you were ready."

Loki moved forward

"Father..." he started only to be shouted at

"Nay!" he pointed his finger at Loki as he sheepishly moved back to me.

Odin looked down again before raising his head

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" he placed his scepter into the bifrost's center panel, switching it on.

He stepped forward to stand in front of Thor,

"You are unworthy of these realms! You are unworthy of your title!" he pulled the medals from Thor's chest and yanked the cape from his shoulders,

"You're unworthy...of the loved ones you have betrayed."

Thor's lip quivered.

"I now take from you, you're power!" he exclaimed removing Mjölnir from his son's grip.

"In the name of my father!" With the hammer Odin destroyed the armor on Thor right arm,

"And his father before!"

He destroyed the armor on Thor's other arm,

"I, Odin, Allfather, curse you out!"

At that Thor went flying backwards through the bridge, all of his armor shedding.

Tears started leaking from my eyes and dripping down my cheeks.

Loki grabbed my hand and pulled me into him

"It will be alright love."

We finally have him out of the way all we need is my father to hand down the throne.

He kissed my cheek softy as Odin muttered to Mjölnir and threw it the same direction that Thor had been sent.

Odin turned myself and Loki

"Loki, Hlín, leave me."

Without answering, Loki and I sped from the bifrost and down to the palace.


	6. Chapter 5

We sat in the room we all quite frequently spent time in.

"We should have never let him go!" Volstagg stated, wine in his hand.

Sif shook her head, closing her eyes from the fire in the middle of the golden room

"There was no stopping him."

"At least he's been banished, not dead," a patched up Fandral pointed out

"Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told them where we'd gone."

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg asked, before hissing in pain as Hogan touched part of his arm that had been grabbed by a Frost Giant.

Loki faced them as buried my face into his chest

"We told them."

"What?" Fandral exclaimed.

"We told him to go to Odin after we'd left. He should be flogged for taking so long. We should have never reached Jotunheim" he pointed out to them.

I turned at faced them all, Loki gripping my waist

"You told the guard?!" Volstagg's eyes popping.

I dropped my head down

"We saved our lives. And Thor's. We had no idea father would banish him for what he did."

Sif stood up and came in front of us

"Loki, Hlín, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind" she begged.

"And if we do, then what? We love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous! You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from it's King?" Loki snarled before pulling me out of the room after him.

Loki took me down with him to the weapons vault.

"Love are you sure this is wise?" I caressed his cheek as he clasped the stolen casket from Jotunheim.

He nodded and his hands gradually turned blue.

Suddenly the doors flew open and Odin yelled

"Stop!"

"Am I cursed?" Loki placed the casket down slowly his skin turning blue.

"No."

Loki's eyes turned blood red

"What am I?"

"You're my son" Odin told him firmly.

"What more than that?" he walked to the Allfather, a frosty chill dusting me as he passed me.

Keeping back slightly I followed behind as my husbands appearance faded back to normal.

Loki moved towards him then stopped

"The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

Odin stared at him intently

"No," Loki turned his head away,

"In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giants offspring. Abandoned. Suffering. Left to die. Laufey's son."

"Laufey's son?" Loki spluttered , his voice tight.

"Yes" Odin whispered.

Loki turned back to face Odin

"Why? You were knee deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child" Odin substituted.

"No!" Loki was shaking his head

"You took me for a purpose. What was it?"

Odin didn't reply.

"Tell me?!" Loki roared in desperation, making me stumble back into the wall behind me.

I'd never heard him so angry or been with him while he was so angry. I knew he would raise his voice at a guard or a maid, but never had he yelled at anyone with importance, let alone the Allfather.

Odin sighed

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance. Bring about permanent peace, through you."

Loki frowned, tears forming in his eyes

"What?"

Odin shook his head

"But those plans no longer matter."

Loki chocked

"So, I'm no more than another stolen relic? Locked up, here, until you might have use of me!" he waited for his answer.

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin asked frowning.

"You could have told me what I was, from the beginning! Why didn't you?" cried Loki, at the man he knew as his father.

"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"What? Because I...I...I...I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?" Loki's voice shook.

"No!" I whispered, running up to him and grabbing his hand

"No!"

Loki didn't acknowledge me nor shake me off, he was determined

"It all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor, all these years! Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on your throne of Asgard!"

Odin gradually collapsed on the steps, Loki stopped and realized what was happening.

"Guards!" Loki hollered,

"Guards, please help!"

It was the Odin sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Soon after Odin was taken away by the guards I grabbed Loki by the hand and dragged him to our bedroom. He didn't make any noise as I pulled him alongside me, it was if he were a shell of his previous self.

I closed the door behind me and sat him down on the edge of the bed, then sat beside him

"Love, please speak to me."

He didn't say anything, just sat there with tears in his eyes and a dead expression.

Kneeling down in front of him I took his head between my hands, forcing him to meet my face

"Please love, say something, anything" I begged him.

Slowly, his light blue eyes met my dark brown ones

"I'm a monster."

Okay so I didn't mean for him to say that, but I did tell him to say anything so I guess that was my fault.

"No," I told him firmly,

"You're not a monster. I love you, even if you're a Frost Giant,"

"Bu-" he tried to interrupt.

"No, you listen to me Loki. I am your wife. You are my husband, and I love you no matter what, do you understand?" he nodded to me.

I pressed my lips to his, kissing him passionately before releasing him.

"Good" I whispered, placing my forehead on his.

Suddenly he pulled me down onto his lap and cupped the side of my face,

"You are the most beautiful specimen I have ever seen. Never has another had a heart as pure and full as yours. You are unique and never shall you cease to amaze me."

I could feel a blush rising to my freckled cheeks.

I had know Loki for as long as I can remember and I was told how he cared for me on a regular basis, yet he still managed to make me blush.

Biting my lip I looked back into his eyes

"You are the most hansom man to have ever walked the Nine Realms," I kissed him softly, barely just brushing his lips,

"And you are all mine."

"As you are mine love," he smiled down to me,

"You have been mine since we were young, if you do recall."

I closed my eyes as I remembered.

_We were sat in Loki's mother garden, making crowns with the flowers we had plucked from the ground, it was a few weeks before my 1600th birthday (16th in mortal years as time fairs differently)._

_"Hlín, you will always be my friend won't you?" Loki's angular adolescent face looked at me, he seemed troubled._

_My curvy developing frame clutched him into a hug_

_"Of cause Loki! Even when we have grown and aged centuries I will be here beside you! I shall even help your future wife plan your wedding when the time comes."_

_Loki went tense and I pulled away with a questioning look_

_"Do you not want me to help when you get married? It is what most friends would do for one another."_

_He shook his head violently_

_"It is not that."_

_"Then what is it? Do you not wish to marry a beautiful maiden?" I took his had within my own and ran my fingers over his knuckles soothingly._

_"Of cause I do, I already have my eye on the perfect woman," he laughed lightly and as he said that for some reason my heart wanted to sink into the ground._

_"Really!" I exclaimed trying my best to hide the hurt that randomly transpired,_

_"Who is the lucky lady?"_

_Loki dipped his head, his cheeks flushed a vibrant rose_

_"She is sitting with me," he stated simply, confusing me._

_"Who do you mean? There is nobody here but m-" I started to ask, but before I could finish Loki quickly pressed his lips hurriedly to mine, kissing me eagerly._

_After a minute I pulled away my cheeks a deeper red than my hair_

_"Me?" I whispered to him, more as a statement than a question._

_"I love you Hlín, I always will."_

I looked up at the older Loki,

"Oh I remember."

"Do you recall what happened a few weeks after, on your birthday?" He whispered into my ear.

My cheeks flamed red as my body began to heat up from the erotic memory.

"N-no," I lied shakily, kissing his jaw,

"W-would you care to enlighten me, love?"

Loki led back on the bed, pulling me onto of him in a straddling position, deciding to humor me,

"We made love for the first time in this very bed. You screamed in pleasure so loudly that I had to use my magic to stop Thor from bursting in on us."

I couldn't tear my eyes from his, the need you squeeze my legs together, increasing by the second.

"N-Nope my memory is hazed," I whimpered slightly as he grabbed my thighs.

"Well then, how about I help jog your memory..."


	8. AN

Hi so this isn't a chapter, that's because I was wondering if people wanted me to keep it T or bump it up to an M. Depending on whether people want an M rated scene will choose the chapter I write next and update. So the quicker I get replies the quicker I update the story and if it's 50/50 I'll write one that can be skipped over and won't really matter to the plot too much :D

**MicroSpider xox**


End file.
